Tiffany
| birth_place = San Francisco, California, United States | occupation = Singer | group_debut = August 5, 2007 (SNSD) April 29, 2012 (TTS) | solo_debut = May 11, 2016 | years = 2007–present | height = 163 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood = O | agency = Paradigm Talent Agency (2018–present) Transparent Arts (2018–present) SM Entertainment (2007–2017) | associated = Girls' Generation Girls' Generation-TTS | partner = Nichkhun (2014-2015) | fandom = Young OnesKoreaboo: Girls' Generation's Tiffany Reveals Her Official Solo Fandom Name | website = | sns = }}Tiffany (티파니) is a Korean-American singer under Paradigm Talent Agency and Transparent Arts. She is a member of the girl group Girls' Generation and its sub-unit Girls' Generation-TTS. She made her solo debut on May 11, 2016 with the mini-album I Just Wanna Dance. Since her departure from SM Entertainment in October 2017, she is releasing music under the stage name Tiffany Young. Personal life Relationship On April 4, 2014, local news source Sports Seoul reported that she and Nichkhun of 2PM were dating and it was confirmed by both agencies.2PM’s Nichkhun and Girl’s Generation’s Tiffany Confirmed to Be Dating On May 29, 2015, it was reported that the couple have broken up.Nichkhun and Tiffany Confirmed to Have Broken Up Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * I Just Wanna Dance (2016) Digital singles * "Heartbreak Hotel" (2016) * "Runaway (Korean Remix)" (2019) OSTs * "Ja Myung Go OST" ("By Myself") (2009) * "Haru OST" ("Banji") (2010) * "Love Rain OST" ("Because It's You") (2012) * "To the Beautiful You OST" ("Rise and Shine" with Kyuhyun) (2012) * "All About My Romance OST" ("One Step Closer") (2013) * "Final Recipe OST" ("Good Life" with Henry) (2014) * "Blood OST" ("Only One") (2015) Features * Han Heejun - "QnA" (2015) 'English' EPs * Lips On Lips (2019) Digital singles * "I Just Wanna Dance (Kago Pengchi Remix)" (2016) * "Remember Me (From "Coco")" (2018) * "Over My Skin" (2018) * "Teach You" (2018) * "Peppermint" (2018) * "Born Again" (2019) * "Lips On Lips" (2019) * "Magnetic Moon" (2019) * "Magnetic Moon (Tony Romera Remix)" (2019) * "Run For Your Life" (2019) * "Run For Your Life (Cedric Gervais Remix)" (2019) Features * Far East Movement - "Don't Speak" (2016) Filmography Dramas *"The Producers" — episode 1 (KBS2, 2015) Variety shows *"Sister's Slam Dunk" — season 1 (KBS2, 2016) Hosting programs *''Show! Music Core'' (with Taeyeon & Seohyun) (MBC, 2012-2013) Concerts * The Agit: Tiffany's Weekend (2016) * Lips On Lips North American Mini Showcase Tour (2019) * Open Hearts Eve (2019) * Magnetic Moon Tour (2019) * Open Hearts Eve Part Two (2020) Producing and writing credits Endorsements * Nexon Mabinogi (2008) * A-Solution (with Taeyeon) (2008-2010) * Biotherm (with Yuri & Sooyoung) (2010-2011) * Bean Pole (2012) * QUA (2013) * IPKN (2013-2016) * H&M (2018) Gallery References Official links * Website (SM Entertainment) * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube es:Tiffany Young Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2016 debuts Category:Girls' Generation Category:Girls' Generation-TTS Category:Tiffany Category:Tiffany Young